Anybody up for Prom?
by Burai Stelar
Summary: Roxas has an issue. Prom is quickly approaching, and he's not sure if he can get the prom date he's been wanting. And if he does, who's to say she'll even show up?


**I apologize for making you all wait so long! Been busy has hell. Prom season is coming up soon, which means I'll be swamped with prom duties, until may. So because I don't know when we will begin to start back up prom meetings, and I've got other duties as well.**

**Rated T for everything teen related here. Maybe even a few...suggestive scenes. **

**Warning! This is nothing like my other stories!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it.**

…**...**

_Kill me. Or at least kill Sora._

Roxas gave a heavy sigh. If there was anything he hated more, it was trying to keep up with Sora's never ending energy. The brunet just wouldn't fall asleep.

"Just face it Roxas. I'm going to win, and I will choose the fireworks, and stuff for the party," he was told.

Roxas diverted his attention from the T.V. to Sora. His brother's brown spiky hair was now messy, covering his bloodshot cerulean eyes.

"Over my sexy sleeping body. We still have a week before prom, and Riku's after-party. Plus, you are about to crack, I can feel it," Roxas replied.

At least..Roxas hoped what he just said was true. They had been having this contest for three consecutive days so far and Roxas was really starting to doubt if it was worth choosing fireworks, and things for the party Riku was throwing.

It was past one in the morning, and Roxas was starting to wane. All the sugar he had was really making him crash and burn. It was through sheer luck that he was still awake. He got up from his chair, and went upstairs toward the restroom.

Splashing water in his face, he hoped it would help keep him up. He was wrong, to say the least.

Thinking quickly, he went toward his room, grabbed his jacket, and left the house.

…**...**

Walking up the stairs leading to one of his best friends, he knocked on the door.

The one behind the door groaned femininely, "Who is it?"

"Open up Kairi, it be me," he whispered.

"The mailman?"

He smiled, "Yes Kairi, it's the sexy mailman that you called for."

The door to her room opened and he walked in. The light turned on and Roxas covered his eyes, so they could adjust.

"Okay, how did you get in?" Kairi started.

"Well, how about you lock the front door before you go to sleep?" he asked.

"Well..I.." she wavered at his gaze. "Shut up."

He laughed in response. Stopping he took her in. She obviously put on her glasses before opening the door. Her dark red hair was loose, and her blue eyes were livid with..was that..anger? Truly a sight of beauty.

"So what's so important that you had to wake me up? I have an appointment with my eye doctor later, and my eyes can't be bloodshot," she informed.

"Why you going to the eye doctor?"

"Answer my question first Roxas."

"Sora and I are having a little contest. Out of the two of us, whoever can stay awake the longest gets to choose the fireworks, and other stuff Riku needs for his Prom after-party. We've been at this for three days, and I feel like I'm about to crack," Roxas told her.

"So, in other words, you are using me as a way to stay awake?"

"In a way, yes," he agreed. "So why you going to the eye doctor later?"

"I'm going to see if I'm able to get contacts. And that can't happen if my eyes are bloodshot, Roxas. So I would appreciate it if you went to..I don't know..someone who will love being woken up at one thirty in the morning."

"Wait..you're kicking me out?"

"Yes. I don't see why I shouldn't considering the circumstances of the visit. Enjoy falling asleep Roxas. I've never known Sora to lose with something like this on the line," she told him as she pushed him down the stairs, and out of the house. She gave him a wink. "Night."

He weakly waved, as the front door closed shut. He then heard the tell-tale sign of the door being locked. Sighing, he walked away, disappointed.

…**...**

"Roxas you gotta stop chickening out, man," Sora told him as he walked into the house.

"What makes you think I was at Kairi's house?"

"Because you went right. Everyone else lives on the left side."

"..Damn you Sora...I'm going to sleep," he replied.

Sora jumped from the sofa he was laying in, "Really?"

"Yeah...Kairi kinda told me it was hopeless..so I'm giving up this time."

He smiled as Sora fist-pumped the air in victory, "Thank you Kairi."

"Good night Sora," Roxas said as he went into his room.

He fell onto his bed not even trying to look good about it.

…**...**

"Roxas, wake up. Wake up, Roxas. Roxas, Roxas."

Roxas opened his eyes to see Sora's eyes staring at him. Groaning, he sat up and looked at the electric clock on his bed stand. He then fell back onto his pillow in response.

"Sora..it's ten in the morning, what do you want?"

"You are going to help me today," he was informed.

"With what?"

"Picking out fireworks and such."

Roxas shook his head and put his head under the covers.

"I'll be picking up Kairi, and Namine, so they can help. Then, we'll be taking Kairi to her doctor."

He then sprang from the bed and rushed toward the shower.

…**...**

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Kairi."

When she didn't answer, he tried again. Being ignored once again he motioned to Sora, and the recently picked up Namine. When the two came up, he took Namine in again. Her platinum blonde hair was being pushed in front of her face, and her blue eyes were livid with excitement. Of course she was around her boyfriend so that was natural. She was always more open to talk when Sora was around.

"So she coming out?" Namine asked.

Roxas shook his head for no. Then he motioned to the windows and the two got the idea. Sora took the right window, Namine took the left. Roxas was still at the door. With the count of three, Sora and Namine hit the windows, and Roxas pounded on the door with his arms and legs. Shortly after, the three hid behind the nearest bush and waited. It took a full minute for Kairi to come out. She was fully dressed, and looking around in pure rage. Roxas heard her huff as she crossed her arms and started tapping her foot.

"Get her now!" Sora yelled from behind Roxas.

The three then yelled like primates as they charged at Kairi. Sora veered at the last second and Roxas knocked Kairi over, with Namine catching her hands, and Roxas with her feet. The two practically towed Kairi to the car door Sora opened. After tossing her in, Roxas sat down next to her while Namine went for the passenger seat.

"Really guys? The kidnapping technique?" Kairi asked as she sat up and fixed her hair.

Roxas only smiled in response.

Namine giggled.

Sora smiled at her through one of the mirrors.

…**...**

"Let's get some Donald Fantasia rockets," Sora suggested when they walked into the store.

"What about the Mickey Magic Wands?" Roxas asked.

He saw Sora nod, and he went off to find the wands.

Moments later he found the fireworks he was looking for. _We may need some Neoshadow firecrackers. Maybe a few stick fuses. _Turning toward the cart, he bumped into Kairi.

"Oh, Kairi..what are you doing here?"

"Not being the third wheel. Those two started the PDA once you left. They seemed to forget that I was there."

He raised an eyebrow, "So he's not finding the rockets?"

"No," she stated as she fixed her glasses.

He rolled his eyes, and began to pick more fireworks, "Just like him. Finding any way to get out of work."

"Yeah..and it seems to happen a lot now," Kairi told him.

"..You know...we could get out of doing this too."

"How?"

He raised his right eyebrow and winked suggestively. Getting the message, Kairi cheeks reddened and she began to walk away.

"You could help you know," he told her as she walked away.

"Don't think so."

He counted mentally, ending at twenty, smiling when she turned around.

"Oh, let me help."

Roxas's smile grew even bigger, "Sure."

…**...**

After Sora bought all the fireworks, they took Kairi to her doctor's appointment. They had been waiting for a long time after. Roxas wondered what could be keeping Kairi so long. It surely didn't take this long to pick out contacts.

"Roxas?"

Sora was out like a rock, so he looked at Namine with a questioning look.

"You should talk to Kairi about how you feel," she told him. "Maybe she returns those feelings."

"Did Sora tell you?" he groaned.

"Almost everyone knows about it, except Kairi."

"Is it really that obvious?" he asked as his face hit the palms of his hands.

"Um..maybe? But really, you should talk to her. She acts different around you, and the same can be said for you," she told him.

"How am I any different when I'm around Kairi?"

"Well for starters, you turn into a very successful flirt."

"No I don't!" he yelled.

He felt heat creep into his cheeks as the other people in the waiting room looked at the two weirdly.

"Yes you do," she countered. "Remember when you asked Xion out? Kairi was around you, despite your preference to be alone when you did it."

_So that red blob I saw two years ago wasn't my imagination._

"Wait, how do you know?"

"Well, after you came hand-in-hand with Xion to the lunch room, Kairi told me that the words you used really got her going."

"So what..are you saying that when Kairi's around my body can tell, and my mind reacts by making me a good flirt?" he asked.

"I wouldn't really know," Namine told him.

"Liar. You know perfectly well about this. Human behavior is what you are going to major in during college."

"And you want to become a professional skater, but that's not going to happen anytime soon. Not when you can't even do a simple ollie."

Embarrassed, he turned away and looked at the door. _Jeez, hurry up. Riku will not like tardiness. _They had called earlier to tell him that they had the fireworks and were dropping them off later.

"Just so you know..Kairi becomes a little more sarcastic, and slightly smarter. It's like when she's around you, she tries to prove something. Yet, you respond with something that leaves her unable to give a good enough comeback," she told him.

"What are you talking about? She always gives good comebacks."

"Kairi doesn't think so," Namine replied. "And she is never uncertain about anything."

Roxas raised his right eyebrow, and smirked, "Oh, really?"

"And it doesn't make it easy when you raise your eyebrow and smirk like that."

He laughed, and then turned to see Kairi looking down on him. First, he noticed that her glasses were gone. Second, the new contacts made her eyes look like a violet color. Giving a smirk he hugged her while he was sitting.

"Kairi, what took you so long?"

"Roxas..stopping hugging anything below my waist," she commanded.

"But what if I don't wanna?" he asked.

"Then...I don't know," she told him as she looked around.

Just to annoy her, he gave one of her cheeks a squeeze.

"Epp!" she squeaked as she leaped forward.

Roxas fell out of his seat laughing, while Kairi got up and glared at him.

"Roxas!"  
He took a breath and hoped it would be enough to stop his fit of laughter. One look at Kairi and he busted out in his mad laughing fit.

Through his teary eyes, he saw Kairi attempt to keep a smile from forming. He then heard her tell-tale laugh. He knew that the other people there were staring at them, but he didn't care.

…**...**

Reaching Riku's house, Roxas got out of Sora's car and opened the trunk. Pulling out the boxes of fireworks, he carried them to the door, and knocked on it with his foot. The door opened and Roxas sighed.

"Only you would answer the door half naked Riku," he stated.

And it was true. The guy only had his pants on. His silver hair was a mess, and his eyes looked like he just woke up.

"Sorry...Xion and I were playing Scrabble, and..it got a little intense," he laughed nervously.

Roxas walked into Riku's house and rolled his eyes, "How does Scrabble get intense? It's a freakin' word game!"

Then he laid eyes on Xion's sleeping body, "Are those letters covering her..."

He only got a nod from Riku. _Wow._ Sighing, he put the box he had on a nearby table. Looking at the window, he waved for them to bring the other boxes.

"We brought a lot of fireworks for this," he told Riku.

"I can tell..I'll go help, you wake Xion up," Riku commanded.

_Great..make **me **wake **your** naked girlfriend. _Nonetheless, he shook the raven haired girl awake. She stirred from her sleep. "Wha?"

"Riku told me to wake you up. Oh, you may want to put some clothes on. There are only so many letters in a Scrabble game," he told her.

He smiled at her blushing face, "Right. Thanks for telling me."

"You need a towel?"

"No. Just don't stare at me when I walk away. I know you think my ass is fine," she told him as she got up from the floor.

"Do not!" he yelled with his eyes away from her.

"Oh that's right! You're after Kairi's ass now!" she responded as she walked away.

"Shut up Xion!"

…**...**

After unloading the fireworks, the six sat down and cracked open some glass soda bottles.

"So what are you gonna do with those fireworks?" Kairi asked Riku.

"Not telling until the party, Xion knows, but she's promised to not tell anybody," Riku informed everyone.

"I did?"

"Unless you want me to tell everybody every word you-" his mouth was covered by Xion's hand.

"Won't tell a soul."

Roxas let a smile plant itself on his face, while the others laughed.

"So Roxas..you flyin' solo for prom?" Kairi asked.

"Hmm..Yeah..I can't seem to find that somebody I want to ask," he replied. He was lying of course. He was counting on asking Kairi.

"Oh," Roxas could barely hear her.

"...So Kairi. How's your foot?" Sora asked.

She looked at it, confused, "Good. Why?"

His smile faded slightly, and he got up, "I'm goin' to the backyard. Riku you still have that tire swing?"

"Yeah."

Roxas nodded and went out to Riku's backyard. There was still some of the stuff from their childhood like the tire swing, the Foosball table, and the empty tiny plastic pool. He went to the swing, and reminisced about simpler times. Like when they were all six and Roxas could save Kairi from Riku the Dragon, all while fighting off his rival Sora the Silver Knight. He would always win, and earn a kiss on the cheek from Kairi.

He smiled as he remembered Sora pouting every time after he lost. Then Namine would hug Sora to make him feel, and Xion would fix Riku's messed up hair.

"Hey."

His smile disappeared, "Kairi."

"You kind of left fast? Something wrong?" she asked as she sat down in the pool.

"It's just..nothing.."

"It can be nothing if it caused your smile to twitch."

"..I guess I'm just tired of them holding back their affections when I'm around," he told her.

"Why?"

"I don't know why I'm tired of it. All I know is that they do it because I have never had any good relationships with anybody..remember Olette?"

"Oh, right...she left you for Hayner..Then of course, Yuna cheated on you with Tidus."

"And finally, Selphie dumping me for Irvine," he finished.

"Basically, Xion and you just ended it just because you both weren't feeling it."

He smirked, "Gosh Kairi, you sure stay up to date with my relationships don't you?"

She blushed, "No, I don't."

Getting out of the tire swing he turned to water hose. _How much destruction can I cause with this, I wonder._

"Roxas...what are you going to to do?"

He gave her a look, and grinned. He carefully aimed the water hose at Kairi, and turned it on. He laughed manically as the water hit her directly.

She changed her position so that some of the water would be blocked by her hands.

"Roxas! Cut it out!" she yelled.

He instead closed the distance between them, and continued to hit her with the water, "What if I don't wanna?"

She didn't answer him, but instead pulled him down, and took the hose from him. He was now on the receiving end of the water.

"Kairi!" he laughed out. "It's cold!"

Opening his eyes, he saw that she was sitting on top of his stomach, a devious smirk on her face.

"Oh, Roxas," she sang out.

"Yes?"

"I really hope that you enjoy cold water."

_Dear God._ Before she did anything else, he thought of a random thing to say, "Look it's Tidus juggling with three blitz balls!"

When she turned her head, he tackled her out of the pool and into the ground. The hose fell from her hands, and it was making wet dirt. While laughing, he picked her up and laid her in it, holding her hands down with his, and keeping her legs to the ground with his legs.

"How does the dirt feel Kairi?"

"It makes me feel dirty," she told him seductively.

He smiled cockily, and then rolled off of her, "Your back is dirty you may want to clean it."

"Speak for yourself..The hose is still on and your right next to me on your back."

His eyes widened, "Shit. My mom got me this awesome shirt too."

She laughed, "Looks like you have some apologizing to do."

He ignored her and instead thought about what it would be like to tell Kairi about his crush.

"Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"You're thinking about something...what is it?"

_No, chickening out..just do it._ He took a few breaths before asked the question, "Kairi..how would you like to go to prom with me?"

She sat up, "Y-you mean as friends, or..."

"Guys!"

Roxas sat up and saw Namine outside with them, "What is it Namine?"

"Sora and Riku are having a duel in Pop Hero! You have to see this!"

He and Kairi met eyes, and just sighed. _That's how you ruin a moment._ The two got up and walked back inside.

…**... **When they did, they saw that two tables were up. Both of the tables had the electronic turn-tables that came with the game, while Sora and Riku were directly behind one of the two tables. Both had headphones that would feed them commands, while the newly acquired wristbands would have them move their hands when the prompts came up.

Looking at the currently selected song, Roxas sighed, "Really guys? The remix to Simple and Clean?"

He was offended when Sora raised his finger to silence him, "Shh. It's fixing to start."

Sitting on the floor he watched the two go through the start of the song, but maybe at the middle, Kairi extended her hand towards him. Looking up, he saw that she was expecting a dance. _Don't want to disappoint her. After all, I did ask her to prom. Maybe she wants to test my skills. _He accepted her offer with a smile, and the two danced to the music coming from the T.V. He didn't question his dancing, he just knew one thing. He was keeping step with Kairi and enjoying every minute of it. The dance required a lot of stamina because he let Kairi pick the speed of their dance. He went along with every action as if they had some kind of mental telepathy. If her hips moved a specific way, his hands would respond, and he was sure that he heard Xion whistle once from the actions.

The two stopped when the song ended, and Roxas was breathing hard. Sweat was in danger of falling into his eyes, but he wiped them away with his hand. Looking around, he saw that they were all looking at the two.

"What?" he breathed out.

"You two were dancing pretty intense...Heck, I thought you two were gonna get it on in my living room," Riku informed.

He blushed, and laughed nervously.

"Not our fault. You guys should have chosen another song. I happen to like that song," Kairi replied, red in the face.

"Clearly," Sora told her with his arms crossed.

Roxas took off his shirt, and wiped his chest with the front of it, "Riku, can I wash my shirt here?"

"Sure," Riku agreed. Roxas saw him look at Kairi. "Kairi, you may want to wash your shirt too. It's pretty dirty."

"No way. I don't want you all to look at me half-naked."

"Come on, it's nothing we haven't seen before!" Namine told her.

"That was at the beach, in my bikini, five years ago!" Kairi responded. "I have a different body now."

_Please don't slap me. _Roxas opened his mouth, "What's five years gonna do Kairi?"

He saw her roll her eyes, as she took off her shirt. His face immediately went beet red, and he turned around. Apparently five years **can** do something to a girl's body.

"Roxas?"

"Y-yeah Kai?"

She turned him around and he swore in his head. He willed his eyes to look at Kairi's face, not anything below.

"Aww~ Did somebody find out that they were slightly wrong?" she questioned as he maintained eye contact.

"S-shut it Kai," was his reply as he yanked the shirt out of her hands.

Taking the shirts to washer in Riku's basement, he soon set the washer, and let it do it's job.

…**...**

After Kairi's shirt was back on her body, Roxas calmed down a bit. Once he got home, he set off to get his mind off of her. His room...was not the way he left it. Several pictures of Kairi were hung everywhere, and he had a feeling he knew who it was.

"SORA!"

…**...**

**Ahem...once again, I apologize for not uploading any new chapters ^^' **

**Things were getting in my way...like school...and this block. **

**This is possibly a two parter. Leave a review if you want. Tell me how much you dislike me for not putting up any chapters, anything to show that I still have the attention of my readers. **

**So until more stuff comes around, see you all soon.**

**I apologize, I apologize, I apologize, I apologize, I apologize, I apologize, I apologize, I apologize, I apologize, I apologize, I apologize, I apologize, I apologize, I apologize.**


End file.
